


Lemonpop

by KittehBoesternchen



Series: Bittersweet Universe [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Universe, Ciel is manipulative, Ciel is scared of thunderstorms, M/M, Prequel, Sebastian doesn't stand a chance, age gap, destined to be together, smut of course, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the events of Bittersweet, Sebastian lived with the Phantomhive family for a while. He baked Ciel cookies, babysat him, held him through thunderstorms. </p><p>This is how Ciel managed to get Sebastian into bed despite being only fourteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonpop

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to write this :3 If you haven't read Bittersweet, this might seem a little random, but still enjoyable - if you have, this is the scene Ciel is referring to when he muses about Sebastian. I hope you like it!
> 
> Another exciting topic: I still have printed copies of Beauty of the Beast and the drawing it still open! If you're interested in a copy of that fairytale to put on your bookshelf, complete with an amazing artwork cover, tell me so in the comments. You can apply until Sunday, then I'll draw a winner. Good luck! (I'll even pay for shipping :3)
> 
> Also, a friend of mine and I founded a label and are working on our first ever graphic novel. If you're interested in a story full of hotties, arranged marriage, infidelity and murder (and lots of sex of course), check out our tumblr, where there will be artworks and snippets posted, as well as our FB page: search for yatteh!?
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *

The first time Sebastian met Ciel, he didn’t immediately know just how much in trouble he was. 

Vincent was a new business partner of his and had invited Sebastian to his house after a few weeks of working together so the young man could meet his family. It just so happened that Sebastian’s lease with the hotel he was staying at had run out; he had moved to London for this job after all, and rent for apartments was horrendously high. Vincent had offered him the opportunity to stay at his house until Sebastian found something else – and he had gladly taken him up on the offer.

The foyer of the Phantomhive manor was incredibly impressive. Sebastian put down his suitcase and it was taken away by one of the staff before it even reached the tiled ground properly. The marble tiles on the floor were black and white, arranged like a chess board; across from the door was a grand staircase that led to the first floor and several doors on the ground floor that led to the kitchen and dining rooms and, most likely, the staff quarters. There was an excited voice babbling from the upper floor, coming closer and Vincent was talking but Sebastian didn’t hear a word, eyes fixed on the pair that came down the stairs to greet them.

Rachel Phantomhive was the kind of beauty that one associated with fine art and delicate heroines from old books. She was tall but slender, with porcelain skin, wheatblond hair braided and hanging over her shoulder and eyes that were the color of a summer sky. Together with her husband, tall, darkhaired, green eyed Vincent, they made a striking pair – it seemed only natural they would have beautiful children together. Sebastian’s eyes dropped to the young boy holding her hand and his heart stopped for a moment. “My wife, Rachel, and our son,” Vincent told him with a smile, kissing his wife’s cheek. “Hello,” said Sebastian, shaking Rachel’s hand and then holding it to the child. “I’m Sebastian.” The boy looked at him as if his hand was a venomous scorpion, distrust drawing his fine brows together, like wisps of silk in a breeze. “I’m Ciel,” he replied warily. Vincent chuckled and ruffled the soft slate hair with one hand. “Sebastian is going to stay with us for a while, Ciel.”

The boy looked up at him in alarm, but didn’t say anything. Sebastian found it incredibly adorable. “Do I…um,” Ciel began, glancing nervously at Sebastian again. “Do I have to give up my room?” All three adults stared at him in astonishment for a moment before Rachel chuckled. “No, love, of course not. We have more than enough rooms.” Sebastian sank down to one knee so he could be even with the child. “I would never take your room, Ciel. I may, however, bring cookies to it if you wanted me to.”

Immediately, Ciel’s features became more open. “Cookies?” Sebastian nodded. “Or cake.” It was a bit worrying that it didn’t take a lot more to win Ciel’s trust. The boy smiled brightly at him. “Okay.” It was with that smile, lighting up the beautiful face, that Sebastian knew, without a doubt, that he was in deep shit.

 

Sebastian ended up staying a lot longer than he had initially planned. Working from the estate, sharing rides into town with Vincent, being able to stay up and work as long as he wanted had its merits though and as his career soared, so did his relationship with the Phantomhive family. When Ciel was eleven, he agreed on babysitting the kid so Vincent and Rachel could attend the gala they had been invited to without having to hire a nanny. Ciel hated nannies. As sweet as the boy usually was, he turned into a right hellion whenever he was told to do something by someone he didn’t respect. 

“Sebastian, I want cookies.” The young man reading a magazine on the couch of one sitting room curved a brow. “Can you ask nicely?”

“Now.”

“Ciel…” The boy huffed and crossed his arms, pacing back and forth in front of him for a long moment until he unleashed onto Sebastian what he knew the man couldn’t resist; he widened those pretty sea blue eyes and blinked a few times, his bottom lip pushed forward. “Please?” If Sebastian hadn’t already known he couldn’t resist the kid, this would have cinched it. He set the magazine aside and got up, holding out a hand to him which Ciel happily took so he could follow him into the kitchen. Sebastian deposited the boy on one of the counters so he could keep an eye on him as he whipped up the dough. 

Cooking and baking were things he loved doing to relax; that Ciel would eat anything he made for him more than made up for the time it took to prepare it. The boy was watching him eagerly as he stirred chocolate drops into the creamy dough. Sebastian had to smile; if the way Ciel was looking at pastries now was any hint of how he would look at lovers in later years, then – whoa. He lowered the bowl, shocked about his own thoughts. Where had that come from? Yes, he adored the child, but Ciel was just that…and eleven year old child. He had no business thinking about him that way. To distract Ciel from the pause, he dabbed the whisk against the cute little nose and laughed how the boy scrunched up his pretty face and tried, goofily, to get the bit of dough with his tongue instead of wiping it off.

 

When Ciel was twelve, Sebastian was still living with them. By now he made a well sized amount of money regularly, but the benefits of staying here still outweighed leaving and finding a flat by himself.

Sebastian was sitting in his bed in the bedroom that had been his for a little over a year now, reading a book. All over the afternoon, a storm had announced itself steadily; the sky over London had been greyer than usual and there had been an almost electric charge in the air, a hint of ozone that could almost be tasted. It had arrived now, howling around the manor’s walls. Sebastian had kept his shades open for now so he could watch the impressive network of lightning flashing over the sky. Thunder rumbled so loudly that he almost missed the sound of his door inching open. Nothing more happened for a long moment and Sebastian set the book down and smiled at the crack. “Can’t sleep?”

Behind the door, Ciel shook his head with a very tiny, “no…” and Sebastian’s heart just about broke at how terrified the kid sounded. He set the book aside and lifted a corner of his comforter. “Come on over, I’ll protect you.” He didn’t actually expect the proud little thing to take him up on his decidedly patronizing offer, but quick as a flash, Ciel raced across the floor to throw himself into his bed, arriving before the door could fall shut even. He burrowed beneath the comforter and Sebastian shifted to accommodate him, drawing the small, cool body against himself so Ciel could curl up against him. “You’re cold…have you been out of bed long?” Long fingers gently tousled the babyfine dark hair at the back of Ciel’s head when the boy nodded. “Papa says I’m too old to sleep with them,” he replied and sounded absolutely miserable about it. Sebastian made a soft hum and petted the child as Ciel slowly warmed up, though flinched with every roll of thunder. “Sounds like a great beast is walking up in the clouds, isn’t it?”

Luminous blue eyes peeked up at him. “Yes…” 

“Well,” Sebastian said, curving a finger and stroking the back of his knuckle down one perfect peach cheek. “Thunder can either be scary, or the most soothing thing in the world.” He could see Ciel frowning, even with the small face buried half in his nightshirt. “How?” Instead of answering right away, Sebastian pulled the boy closer, wrapping him up in his arms securely, all the while stroking the back of his head and shoulders. “You feel safe now, yes?” His heart really shouldn’t thump like an idiot when the boy nodded. “And sleepy?” As if on cue, Ciel yawned against his chest. “See, and the storm is still going on.” Confused, Ciel lifted his head to peer at the window…then his expression cleared. “Ohh. Yes. I get it.”

It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Ciel to fall asleep, safely wrapped up against him, but Sebastian found himself staying awake a lot longer with the light off, hoping for more lightning so he could see the kid’s face as he slept. 

 

When Ciel was thirteen, he all but demanded Sebastian teach him chess. He had seen him play with his father while discussing business and, as Ciel was always trying to prove to everyone he was more mature than his mere age, he was desperate to learn as well. Sebastian realized he had helped spoil the boy; the only one that had true authority over the kid was Vincent, and he was rarely home. Sweet Rachel loved her baby so much that she did everything she knew would make Ciel happy and Sebastian found himself doing the same just for a quick flash of that brilliant smile. 

Ciel had them all wrapped around his delicate little fingers.

Sebastian had grown more and more worried over the passing year; Ciel had been a precious child but now, at the brink of adolescence, he grew more beautiful every day. His build was still slight and his features almost effeminate but soon enough he’d lose all the precious babyfat that made his face soft and round, he would grow into the high cheekbones that both Vincent and Rachel boasted and his eyes would lose their wide-eyed roundness. Sebastian found himself touching Ciel’s cheeks more often than he could count, thinking every time would be the last. They were very pinchable, as soft and pliant as a cat’s pawpads.

Sebastian could only hope he’d get over this growing obsession before it was too late.

 

His salvation came when Vincent told him, a year later, that he would send him out of the country on business. “I don’t know how long it will take yet,” Vincent said, moving his knight across the chess board. “But I need you to go. I don’t trust anyone as much as I trust you.” Sebastian was excited for the implications of that proposal, but still a little apprehensive…he’d have to leave Ciel behind. “When do I leave?” Vincent smiled at him. “After our summer vacation.”

“Are we still going to the lake house?”

“Of course.” The lake house had been the venue for the last two years to spend a few days in summer. Usually the Midfords came as well, Vincent’s sister’s family, but this year they had begged off to go on a cruise. Ciel had pouted because he wouldn’t be able to spend time with his cousins, Edward and Lizzie, but he was consoled by the fact Sebastian was coming at least. 

Ciel was still less playful as he would have been if his cousins had been there. Sebastian had watched him for long enough to be counted as a pervert, but the sight of the boy in his adorable little swimming trunks, sitting under a large umbrella nibbling at a popsicle while watching the lake was oddly captivating. Ciel looked like a porcelain doll, all pale and fragile and elegant lines, his arms and legs still skinny but the kind that would form into beautiful slender limbs soon enough. Sebastian was pretty certain the boy would pass that awkward, lanky phase altogether that Sebastian himself had been stuck in for years before growing a set of shoulders to match his tall frame. “Hey, kid!” he called to distract himself from less than innocent thoughts and Ciel looked up with the popsicle in his mouth. “Hrm?”

“Wanna go swimming?” Ciel shook his head before he had even finished speaking. “No! The water’s cold!” Sebastian laughed and got up from his lounger. “Nonsense, it’s perfect. I’ve been in earlier, come on.” As he approached the boy, Ciel’s eyes widened and he squeaked, scrambling up to his feet to flee, but not fast enough. The popsicle was whirled away as Ciel laughed, being thrown over Sebastian’s shoulder. “No! Don’t you dare! Seba- no!”

“Yes,” Sebastian chuckled, wading off into the water with his squirming, flailing burden. With a heave, Sebastian threw the boy, but not very far, making Ciel splash into the water and immediately being flailing again. “You bastard!” Ciel called when his head broke the surface again but he was giggling, wiping hair and water from his eyes. “I’ll get you for that!”

They chased each other around the shallow edge of the lake, scaring fish and kicking up clouds of dirt from the bottom of the natural pool. Sebastian tackled the boy into the water, but pulled him up with him; Ciel clung to him like a koala, legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He was panting from exertion, dark hair clinging to his neck and cheeks wetly. Sebastian chuckled, one arm wrapped around the boy’s waist, the other stroking the strands back from his eyes. “You okay?”

Ciel opened his eyes, dark blue and glittering with the sunlight reflecting from the water’s surface, his long, dark lashes stuck together by moisture; his cheeks were pink from playing and the beginning of a mild sunburn, lips plush and parted and perfect. Sebastian’s eyes dropped to that gasping mouth and stayed there. Ciel’s tongue darted out to lick a droplet of water from his upper lip and Sebastian bent his head until he could feel the boy’s breath on his face. He swallowed and pressed a quick kiss to Ciel’s forehead – anything to not take that enticing mouth for himself right then and there. Ciel was fourteen. He was in his late twenties. 

But he did want to kiss him; very, very badly.

That evening, Vincent announced that Sebastian would move out – but not only out of the house, but out of the country as well. Ciel’s fork clattered to his plate. “Ciel,” his mother admonished gently. “What do you mean, he’s moving away?!” Ciel demanded, ignoring her. “Why?”

“Ciel, that’s a business matter,” Vincent replied sternly, making it very clear that he didn’t want his son mingling in that yet. Sebastian felt his heart clench at the look of utter betrayal on Ciel’s face. “You can’t send him away!”

“I am not sending him away, he’s not a pet we have to give up. He’s a business man and he will go where there is business for him.”

Sebastian thought that was a little harsh on the kid; after all, both Ciel’s parents knew how close the two were. Rachel was glowering faintly at her husband as well. 

It was no surprise that Ciel snuck into Sebastian’s bedroom that night as well. But instead of climbing into bed and curling up against him, he stopped just at the edge, crossed his arms and gave him a glower. Sebastian felt properly chastised…and a little perverted because Ciel was just so freaking adorable in the pyjamas he wore. They were a soft grey, shorts and a shirt, but the color made his eyes glow. “You will not leave me,” he said with such authority Sebastian’s brows lifted. 

“Ciel,” he replied, setting his book aside, as he had done so many times for the kid. “I will never leave you. I just have to go work somewhere else for a while.”

“Don’t treat me like a child,” Ciel snapped with a huff. “You will leave, and you will not come to live with us anymore, and you’ll meet someone and be all lovey and disgusting with them-“

“Ciel,” Sebastian said again, canting his head. “Are you jealous?”

“No!” he growled, but he glared at him as if Sebastian had snatched the last brownie right from underneath his nose. He looked aside, his cheeks pinking. “It’s just…I…” Sebastian took pity on the kid and flipped the sheets back. “Come on, little one. Talk to me.” Hesitantly, Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed first, then climbed inside in an afterthought, but he didn’t immediately cuddle up to him as he usually did. He wouldn’t look at Sebastian, either. “I, err…” Stammering and hesitation were so unlike Ciel that Sebastian was immediately worried. He pulled the boy in, brushing his hair from his forehead. “Tell me. You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Ciel nodded softly, but he still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I, it’s just…I wanted to ask…” Sebastian could see the exact moment when Ciel decided that hesitating even longer was fucking stupid. “I wanted to ask if you’d kiss me. I never have and I would like to know how.” It was phrased the exact same way Ciel usually asked him for anything he was uncomfortable with – how to play chess, to help with his homework because latin was just too hard, how to make meringues. The same wording, the same matter-of-fact tone, everything was so familiar that Sebastian answered with a reflexive “sure.”

They were both stunned about that, that much was obvious. But Sebastian had promised, and Ciel would hold him up to it, so he cupped the boy’s cheek and lowered his head until he could brush his lips against the boy’s, featherlight. He stroked Ciel’s mouth with his lips like he would his head with his hand, tender and affectionate. Ciel made a soft, pleased hum and wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s neck; his small nails raking through the dark strands as he fisted a few of them. Too soon, Sebastian pulled back…and the small hand firmly tugged his hair. “No.”

He rose his brows at the boy’s tone; quiet but demanding. “No?”

“No,” Ciel huffed. “Don’t kiss me like a child. I’m not a child.” Sebastian was inclined to disagree – Ciel was only fourteen. But he was also unlike any other child Sebastian had met before and the only way to bring him off this warpath was to show him exactly why he wasn’t ready for this. 

Sebastian sealed the pouting mouth with his again, teased the soft lips open and licked into the fresh little cavern. His hand fisted in Ciel’s pyjama top at the small of his back at the taste; faint toothpaste, yes, but so much more too. It raced through him like pure adrenaline and within moments he was making out with the boy as if Ciel was his age and well versed in this code of seduction. To his credit, Ciel held up well; what he lacked in skill he made up in enthusiasm, meeting Sebastian’s tongue and making the sweetest little mewls when Sebastian sucked on the small pink muscle. He was pawing at the man, easily excitable, and hooked a leg over his hip so he could squirm closer, pressing a small but rock hard erection against Sebastian’s abdomen. It was so easy to forget that Ciel was way below the age of consent that Sebastian broke from the sweet, panting mouth to kiss down the slender neck, nuzzling and mouthing the tender skin, his thigh moving up against the boy’s groin and buttocks and rubbing against him until Ciel was all but riding his leg, gasping desperately. “More…” Obeying the command as if he had been bred to do it, Sebastian’s hand slipped from the small of Ciel’s back over the curve of his behind to his thigh, slipped up the leg of his soft shorts to cup one of those perky little cheeks. His fingers curled all around it, giving it a squeeze and Ciel hiccupped on a moan; just to see how the kid would react, Sebastian inched closer, the tip of his middle finger brushing the small hole he could make out, stroking over the tight muscle and down his taint to pet the back of Ciel’s smooth balls, again and again.

The shudder against him was almost violent and Ciel twitched. Oh that tight channel would feel amazing around his finger, snug and hot and silky…there was no harm in fingering the boy, was there? After all, he was still trying to convince Ciel that he was too young for this sort of game. It was an uneasy balm to soothe Sebastian’s nerves, but he’d take it. His hand left the boy’s short and Ciel whined at him, quickly muffled by Sebastian’s finger pushing into the eager mouth. For a moment, Ciel only stared at him, then hesitantly wrapped his tongue around the digit. Once slick enough, Sebastian replaced his finger with his tongue inside Ciel’s mouth and returned his head below to go on with what he had started. He was amazed how easily Ciel accepted the digit; distracted by the kiss, it slipped right inside to the first knuckle, then the second. Ciel groaned and panted, tongue uncoordinated as he was torn between two sensations, one more pleasurable than the other…until Sebastian located his sweet spot and delicately pressed against it.

As if his prostate was a button for just that reaction, Ciel mewled and came against his front.

 

Ciel demanded a lot more things over the course of the next few days…and feeling bad about leaving him behind, Sebastian indulged him. 

He suffered through Ciel’s teeth rasping at him when the boy was intent on practicing a blowjob on him.

He took the energetic thrusts without grace or aim into his throat, all but battering his tonsils, when he wanted to show Ciel how to do it properly and let the kid run wild.

He drew the line when Ciel wanted to fuck him, “just to see what it’s like.”

In return, he got to find out how sensitive Ciel’s nipples were and that he would almost cum from having Sebastian lick and suck them. He got to hear Ciel mewl in pleasure and watch him writhe beneath him, too precious and arousing for words.

He got to find out just how many fingers fit into that snug little hole (three), before Ciel would complain.

He got to find out that he was, indeed, a pervert who got off on fooling around with a teenager.

Sebastian was completely amazed at the fact that Vincent and Rachel stayed absolutely ignorant about what was going on once the lights went down. He felt guilty most days but as soon as the door inched open at night, all of that was blown from his mind because Ciel was all he could see and think and breathe. 

 

In the night before they would drive back home, Ciel seemed determined to make it count; Sebastian would have to leave in the afternoon of the following day, Vincent had already booked tickets and accommodation and it wasn’t sure if they’d see each other again before Christmas. “I want to go all the way.” Sebastian almost choked on the water he was drinking. “All the…no, Ciel. Absolutely not. First of all, we don’t have proper lubrication and I am not using saliva.”

“Why not?”

“Because it will hurt and it will not be wet enough, long enough. No. Don’t ask me to hurt you.”

Ciel gave him the kind of sweet, sly smile Sebastian had learned to associate with immediate trouble and bent over the side of the bed, drawing Sebastian’s eyes to the sweet round rump, and pulled something from under the bed – massage oil. “Where did you get that?”

“Store,” Ciel shrugged. “We haven’t been at the store for days,” Sebastian replied with a frown – then sighed. “You planned this days ago.”

“Can you blame me?” Ciel asked, climbing into his lap with the bottle in hand. It was peach flavored, said the label. “Look, just…just use your fingers in me as usual, but use this. This will make it better, yes?” Sebastian nodded hesitantly. “It will be much slicker and will last longer than-“

“Good,” Ciel interrupted him and squirmed out of his clothing. He took Sebastian’s hand, slicked the whole of it with the cool gel from the squeeze bottle and tossed it aside so he could loop his arms around Sebastian’s neck and put his mouth against his. 

Sebastian sighed but Ciel got what he wanted…and Sebastian had a squirming, mewling teen straddling his lap in a matter of moments, two fingers already deep inside him and a third so easily pushed in as well that Sebastian suspected Ciel had played with himself before coming to visit him. One small hand landed on his covered cock and it gave an involuntary twitch that made Ciel smile and grip it firmly; by now, he knew exactly how to touch Sebastian to get his way. Positioned like this, Sebastian could almost cup Ciel’s balls in his palm with his hand working between his legs, the boy’s cute little cock drooling all over his front. “You’re really worked up tonight,” Sebastian murmured against Ciel’s throat when the boy tossed his head back and bit his lips to keep as quiet as possible. “Please, Sebastian…”

“No, you’ll wake everyone with your moaning,” Sebastian replied helplessly. His hands worked without input from his brain, one plunging deep and stretching the boy, the other steadying his hip so he wouldn’t lose balance. “I’ll put my face in a pillow. Look, like this…” Ciel climbed off his lap and propped himself up on knees and chest, pulling a pillow close to bite into it, blue eyes glittering playfully as he looked up at the man. Sebastian gave a helpless groan. “Fine.”

Sebastian moved so he was behind the boy, spreading the milky thighs with his knees and inspecting the sight before him. Ciel’s arms were wrapped around the pillow, the one Sebastian usually slept on, and he was nuzzling it like a kitten, mouthing at the soft fabric. His back was arched, ending in the sweet, round curve of his behind, cheeks spread with the position to allow a tantalizing glance at the wet, pink hole, relaxed and slightly gaping from having taken his fingers. It was winking at him. He never stood a chance. 

Grasping the discarded bottle, Sebastian hissed when the cool gel hit his cock. He smoothed it along the throbbing length, feeling a thrill race down his spine when he pressed the head to the welcoming little hole. He was Ciel’s first; his first kiss, his first orgasm with someone else, his first lover. His first everything. It was a mix of primal, male pride and possession and absolute adoration that Ciel trusted him with this; he went slow as he pushed inside and Ciel whined into the pillow, grasping it tightly. Even with the thorough preparation it was a snug fit. One of his hands was clenched at the boy’s hip to keep himself grounded, the other was running up and down Ciel’s side, back, front, massaging a nipple, fisting his cock so he wouldn’t lose interest. When he boy rocked into his hand and then back into him, Sebastian muffled a groan against the back of Ciel’s neck and began rolling his hips, smooth and light at first, but speeding up as fast as he could without hurting the boy. Ciel didn’t seem to be in pain anymore; even muffled by the pillow Sebastian could hear the whines and moans and hiccupped sobs he made when the head of his cock rasped by his prostate. He was tight and wet and perfect and Sebastian was in love.

When he had made Ciel cum all over himself over and over again and it was far past midnight, cuddled up together with sweat drying on their bodies, Ciel panting against his neck and Sebastian’s cum stuffed deep inside him, Sebastian finally realized that trouble had found and hit him like a freight train.


End file.
